


Primer encuentro

by ElMancree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri es un Gumiho, Akali es una niña pequeña, Primer encuentro entre Akali y Ahri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMancree/pseuds/ElMancree
Summary: Akali sale de campamento con su padre y termina perdiéndose en el bosque donde encuentra a una mujer zorro de nueve colas.





	Primer encuentro

Era un viernes por la tarde de un año que… sinceramente no nos interesa, un hombre se encontraba en las montañas, lejos de la civilización, en medio de un campamento mientras cuidaba a una pequeña niña, su hija de tan solo 4 años, él se encontraba entrenando mientras la niña estaba sentada en un tronco, observándolo, impresionada al ver las técnicas de su padre, quien estaba demasiado concentrado como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La niña podía pasar horas y horas enteras tratando de imitar cada movimiento que él hacía hasta que se cansó y se tiró en el suelo, como todo niño pequeño, comenzó a aburrirse pues no había mucho con que jugar. Cuando de repente, al distraerse y mirar a su alrededor, se encontró con algo un poco… peculiar, la niña caminó hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca del campamento, había una cola esponjosa saliendo de los arbustos, la niña, confundida miró esa cosa rara.

“¿Qué es esto?” se preguntó mientras se acercaba y tocó la cola. “¡Ahhhh es muy suave!” pensó para sí misma, pero la cola misteriosa huyó de ahí. “¿eh? ¡No! no te vayas!” Akali salió corriendo tratando de perseguirla. 

En cambio, su padre, ni siquiera había notado que ella había desaparecido, la niña corrió y se escondió de repente cuando vio de donde salía esa cola. Era una mujer joven de cabello negro, tenía grandes orejas y nueve colas, tenía una vestimenta que no parecía acorde a la época actual, esta mujer, que se encontraba de espaldas aún, estaba buscando algo para comer.

“Mierda, tengo mucha hambre ¿dónde carajos voy a encontrar comida?” casi gritaba mientras movía sus colas y pensaba con el estómago vacío.

“hmm creo que voy a tener que ir a robar cosas de la gente que viene al bosque” ahí estaba ella, cruzándose de brazos pensando en lo molesto que iba a ser tener que salir a robar. Cuando de pronto sintió que le estaban jalando una de sus colas, ella volteó hacia atrás y vio una figura pequeña jugando con ella.

“¡AH! ¡POR FIN! ¡¡¡COMIDA!!!” la mujer zorro se dio la vuelta para cargar a la niña.

“un momento, tú eres solo una niña pequeña” Ahri puso una cara de disgusto.

“¡wahhh! ¡Tienes muchas colas y.… ahhh también tienes orejas de perrito!” Akali parecía demasiado sorprendida por haber encontrado a la mujer de este aspecto tan extraño.

“sí, si, como digas” Ahri seguía molesta y luego de ese comentario la tiró al piso. “mejor lárgate antes de que me dé más hambre y esta vez sí me atreva a comerte”.

La mujer zorro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero para su mala suerte la niña no pareció captar su enojo pues estaba hipnotizada por esas suaves colas de la mujer, así que, la niña se levantó del suelo y comenzó a seguirla jugando de nuevo con sus colas. La mujer zorro siguió caminando por el bosque ignorando la presencia de la pequeña que siguió jugando con ella como si fuera un juguete de peluche, al menos hasta que... la niña comenzó a cantar.

“En el bosque conocí una chica muy grande y gruñona, como un lobo hambriento, ¡ella parece un animal salvaje! ¡Ella parece una zorra!”

Akali comenzó a gritar muy fuerte “¡Zorra! ¡Zorra! ¡Zorra! ¡Zorra!” el sonido hizo bastante eco.

Esto irritó los oídos de la chica, Ahri se giró hacia ella y le gritó “¡ya deja de hacer eso!” enseñándole sus afilados dientes para intentar asustarla, sin embargo, solo obtuvo una risa de la niña.

“¡hahahaha tu cara es muy graciosa!” la niña parecía divertirse con cada cosa que hacia la mujer adulta.

“¡Niña maleducada! ¡¿que acaso tus padres no te enseñan modales?!” Ahri siguió gritándole.

“¿Modales? ¿qué es eso?” La niña pequeña estaba confundida.

Ahri se puso la mano en la cara, con una expresión de irritación. La chica zorro simplemente se agachó a la altura de la niña y le puso una mano sobre su hombro “mira niña corre, te llama tu mamá”.

“Pero mi mamá no vino y mi papá…” La niña voltea detrás de ella y apenas se da cuenta que ellas ya han caminado demasiado lejos del campamento donde se encontraba su padre. Akali mira a la mujer que tiene enfrente “señorita creo que me perdí ¿podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá?” la niña vuelve a jalar una de las colas de Ahri. 

Ahri ahora más irritada que antes “¡te va a ayudar tu puta madre! ¡Si te perdiste es por tu culpa, nadie te dijo que me siguieras!” 

Entonces la niña agachó la cabeza mientras abrazaba una de las colas de Ahri. La mujer zorro intentó tranquilizarse “¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?” decía mientras se ponía una mano sobre la cara, decidió ignorar lo sucedido para seguir caminando pero esta vez la niña iba hablando demasiado sorprendiéndose y señalando cada cosa que veía a su alrededor.

“¡que bonitos árboles! ¡Allí hay un pajarito muy bonito! Mire señora, ahí hay un río, ¡tiene mucha agua!” La niña parecía como si nunca hubiera salido de paseo.

Pero Ahri solo se concentró en una palabra que la pequeña acababa de decirle “¡¿señora?! ¿¡A quien le dices señora!?” Le gritó. Akali esta vez sí se sorprendió “ah, lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención hacerla enojar” retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos lejos de la mujer.

Ahri solo la miró con disgusto “si no quieres hacerme enojar de verdad entonces vete, no me gusta estar rodeada de niños ruidosos, quiero un momento para descansar” Pero Akali insistió “pero estoy perdida, señorita, usted podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá”. Pero Ahri realmente estaba harta de ella “ese no es mi problema, intenta arreglártelas tú sola” dijo mientras intentaba despegar a la niña de sus colas, pero la niña solo se aferró más.

Ahri se enfureció más al saber que nada de lo que hacía funcionaba para ahuyentar a esa niña tan molesta. Y.… seguía teniendo mucha hambre. Pensó mientras se frotaba el estómago. Esta vez, la pequeña Akali escuchó el sonido del estómago de Ahri “¡oh… parece que tienes hambre!” la pequeña señaló el lugar de donde provenían los rugidos.

La niña saca del bolsillo de sus pantalones un paquete de galletas y se lo ofrece.

“Toma, esto es mío, pero parece que tú tienes más hambre que yo” la niña tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Y en eso también ruge el estómago de Akali.

“Ehh…” Ahri la mira directamente “Parece que tú también tienes hambre, pequeña”.

Ahri tomó la mano de la pequeña niña y la llevó a un lugar un poco más agradable a la vista de las dos. El área no estaba tan cubierta de árboles y a lo lejos se podía obtener una vista perfecta de un río.

...

Las dos están sentadas en el suelo comiéndose las galletas. Akali volteó a ver con una mirada sonriente a Ahri y mientras la mujer zorro estaba comiendo como toda una bestia las galletas. La niña, observaba detenidamente cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, admirando cada detalle de aquel lugar, intentó acercarse un poco a la mujer a su lado “¿te gusta mucho este lugar?” preguntó la niña con cierta curiosidad, la mujer volteó la mirada hacia el horizonte apreciando la vista que tenían frente a ellas “la verdad, solo estoy aquí de paso, pero ciertamente desde que llegué, este lugar no ha dejado de sorprenderme” dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en comer. 

La niña, mirando fijamente a la mujer más grande, pensó que nunca había encontrado a nadie con ese aspecto, lo cual la motivó más a acercarse más a ella. “No sabía que las personas cuando crecían se convertían en animales” dijo la niña, tratando de mantener una conversación “dudo que entiendas esto a tu corta edad, pero al menos puedo decirte, no soy un humano como tú o la gente que conoces” dijo, sin prestarle mucha atención. 

Los ojos de la niña brillaron intensamente “espera… ¿eres uno de esos seres mágicos de los que la gente habla todo el tiempo?” la niña recordaba a su padre contándole historias sobre seres fantásticos antes de irse a dormir. “Si, algo así solo que… no todos esos seres de los que los cuentos hablan pueden ser considerados… amables” la mujer bajó la mirada recordando cierta figura de una mujer en su mente “por eso deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez” la mujer continuó. La niña no perdió el tiempo y le preguntó “¿y tú? ...” hubo un silencio por parte de ambas hasta que la pequeña niña continuó “¿tú eres amable?” ahora sus miradas se conectaron y Ahri no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia otro lado, no hubo respuesta de su parte y se terminó la galleta que estaba comiendo.

La mujer zorro, luego de terminar de comer se levantó, limpiándose la tierra del suelo “bueno, gracias por la comida, aunque fuera poco me ha calmado el hambre por ahora, pero supongo que ya te tienes que ir” le agarra la cabeza, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Ahri esta vez con tono serio “esta vez no deberías seguirme, está oscureciendo y el bosque es más peligroso de noche” sigue su camino sin detenerse.

Luego de las palabras de Ahri, la niña miró a ver a su alrededor y comenzó a asustarse un poco, el tierno paisaje que antes admiraba comenzaba a verse algo tenebroso, por lo que se levantó y corrió inmediatamente detrás de la mujer zorro y le abraza una pierna. La mujer zorro al ver esto vuelve a poner su cara de irritación mientras mira a la pobre niña “te dije que ya no me molestes” pero Akali tiene una cara de marica asustada. Por lo que Ahri pone su mano sobre su cabello “oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, detesto que usen esa cara conmigo”.

Pero solo logra que Akali se aferre a ella más fuerte. Por lo que Ahri se siente sofocada y al no saber qué hacer, mira a su alrededor intentando buscar una salida “suficiente, no soporto ver ese rostro asustadizo” carga en sus brazos a la niña y la cuelga del suéter que llevaba puesto a la rama de un árbol.

Ahri con un rostro de orgullo de lo que acaba de hacer, pone sus manos sobre su cintura “listo, ahora dejarás de seguirme” dice en tono de victoria.

Akali la mira con una cara de cachorro triste “¿qué? ¡no me deje aquí sola Señorita zorro! ¡Por favor!” pero Ahri se va corriendo lo más rápido que puede, creyendo que al fin es libre de esa niña molesta “¡Soy libre!”.

Más tarde…

La mujer zorro caminó por horas tratando de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pues hace ya varios días que se encontraba vagando en ese bosque. El aire comenzó a ponerse frío conforme pasaba el tiempo. Hasta que la noche cayó. Ahri entró a una cueva para intentar dormir un rato, pero desde hace unas cuantas horas la estaba molestando un pensamiento en su cabeza. Había dejado a una niña indefensa y sola en el bosque. De alguna manera se sentía culpable al recordar la súplica de la niña porque no la dejara sola.

Luego recordó que ella también había sido abandonada en los bosques nevados. El recordar aquel temor a lo desconocido sin recibir la ayuda de nadie, la hizo pensar por un rato. Sin embargo, también pensaba “no es mi problema, aunque fuera por esa niña y la buscara ¿Qué haría yo con ella? Ni siquiera se dé donde vino. Quizá sus padres la hayan encontrado ya ¿Pero... y si no? Seguro esa niña ya los debe haber matado de un susto”.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se quedó dormida. Hasta que un ruido proveniente de afuera, la despertó. Ella se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a frotarse los ojos, cuando escuchó ruido de nuevo y movió sus orejas intentando escuchar mejor, cautelosa decidió salir a mirar. Eran más humanos. 

Entre ellos se encontraba un hombre dirigiendo a otros y ella podía escuchar de lo que hablaban y solo se acercó porque pensó que era una pésima idea pensar en volver a dormir con intrusos cerca de ella.

El hombre que parecía dirigir a otros hablaba en un tono serio, pero podía notar su rostro algo preocupado “ustedes 3, busquen en dirección al norte cerca del río, ustedes al sur del bosque donde se encuentran las montañas” luego de eso siguió dando instrucciones a otros hombres que lo acompañaban.

Ahri los miró sin tomarle importancia a su conversación y solo pensó en que era mejor irse de ahí, así no la molestarían, estaba a punto de irse, pero escuchó algo que le impidió abandonar el área “no nos iremos de aquí hasta encontrar a mi hija”.

Ahri de nuevo levantó sus orejas para escuchar mejor y pensó “¿acaso escuché bien? Él dijo que buscaba a… ¿su hija? ¿Será posible que sea la misma niña?” Ahri bostezó y se rascó la nuca.

“bueno, supongo que iré por ella y así dejaré de sentirme tan culpable… terminemos con esto de una vez” continuó Ahri.

Ahora salió de la cueva de manera silenciosa para evitar llamar la atención de los humanos que estaban cerca y corrió en dirección donde había dejado a la niña. Corrió todo lo que pudo, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde la había dejado, la niña ya no estaba y había una mancha de sangre en el suelo. Entonces la mujer zorro pensó lo peor. Sin embargo, comenzó a usar su olfato para intentar rastrear a la niña. 

Salió corriendo hacia donde su olfato le indicaba y pensó “¿cómo una niña pequeña pudo haber caminado tanto, además estando lastimada?” La pequeña Akali se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, llorando, asustada y lastimada, se había intentado escapar de aquella rama, su suéter se rasgó y terminó cayendo al suelo golpeándose una rodilla y la cabeza.

Luego de tanto correr, Ahri olfateó a su alrededor “parece que está cerca”, miró a su alrededor y la encontró, se acercó corriendo en dirección hacia ella, pero la niña la escuchó y se asustó, creyendo que era alguna bestia o un monstruo, ella se intentó levantar como pudo para salir corriendo. Ahri la miró preocupada “oye ¿porque corres niña del demonio? ¡Hace un rato no dejabas de seguirme!”

Hasta que Akali torpemente tropezó con una piedra, todo estaba oscuro y su corazón latía tan fuerte por el miedo que sentía, la pequeña niña cayó y Ahri fue por ella y se agachó para abrazarla. Akali se había cubierto los ojos con sus manos como cualquier niño temeroso hasta que Ahri le habló para calmarla.

“no te asustes pequeña, soy yo, la chica de orejas y cola de zorro, ¿recuerdas?” dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Akali lentamente se quitaba las manos del rostro para voltear a ver a la mujer que la abrazaba, luego, continuó la mujer zorro “lo siento por haberte dejado aquí sola, fue mi culpa que te hayas lastimado”.

La mirada de la niña se iluminó “¿señorita zorro? ¡Volvió!” Luego de esas palabras, Akali se aferró a Ahri. La niña la miró a los ojos “por favor señorita no me vuelva a dejar sola” La niña estaba llorando y mojando la ropa de la mujer zorro. Luego de esas tiernas palabras junto con ese rostro, Ahri no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable que antes.

Akali continuó “por favor no vuelva a irse, estoy aquí sola, ¡este lugar me da mucho miedo y no sé cómo regresar con mi papá!” Ahri le acarició la cabeza “tranquila pequeña, no me volveré a ir, esta vez me quedaré contigo”.

Ahri se levantó y arrancó partes de su vestimenta para comenzar a limpiar y cubrir las heridas de la niña, puso a la niña en su espalda y comenzó a correr intentando encontrar a los hombres de antes.

El cansancio en ambas era notorio, era de madrugada, pero Ahri siguió caminando, no se iba a rendir hasta dejar a la niña con su familia, hasta que detectó movimiento cerca de ellas y escuchó las voces de aquellos hombres. Entonces Akali que seguía abrazando fuertemente a Ahri estaba temblando “tengo mucho frío, quiero irme a casa, señorita zorro” Ahri la bajó y tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos “mira, saliendo de estos árboles hay unas personas que llevan horas buscándote” El rostro de Akali se iluminó “¡papá! ¿Papá está ahí?”

Ahri le sonrió “si, seguro él está ahí, por eso debes irte ahora pero solo voy a pedirte un favor” Akali asintió y la miró entusiasmada, Ahri continuó “no le cuentes a nadie que me has visto” ahora la mujer tenía una mirada seria.

Fue entonces cuando la niña cambió la expresión en su rostro mostrando algo de tristeza, luego de eso, la mujer zorro dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo mientras hacía una seña a la niña con la mano, en señal de despedida. Pero la niña la miró y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar mientras corría hacia ella.

“¡señorita zorro! ¡Por favor! ¡No me deje de nuevo!” le rogaba.

Y entonces Akali volvió a aferrarse a su pierna. La mujer esta vez no enojada, pero si confundida la miró “¿qué sucede esta vez, cariño?”

Akali no paraba de llorar diciendo “¡no quiero que usted se vaya, señorita!”

Ahri entendió que la niña se había encariñado demasiado pronto de ella “Pero no te puedes quedar conmigo cariño, debes tener muy preocupados a tus padres” Ahri le contestó, de nuevo acariciando su cabeza.

Pero Akali se aferró más a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo “pero dijiste que no me dejarías...” Ahí estaba esa mirada de cachorrito de nuevo.

“sí, pero, solo era hasta que encontráramos a tu familia” intentaba hacerle entender eso a la niña.

“¡pero yo no quiero que me dejes!” Akali le insistió.

Ahri confundida, preguntó “¿por qué?” esperando una respuesta.

“Porque... yo nunca he tenido un amigo antes…” responde la pequeña mientras agacha la cabeza “Y cuando la encontré pensé que podríamos hacernos amigas” continuó Akali con toda la sinceridad y ternura del mundo en su rostro.

Ahri se sorprendió ante la respuesta mientras algo dentro de ella la hizo sentirse feliz. Hubo un breve silencio luego de esto, Ahri se inclinó y la miró “¿enserio? ¿Entonces por eso me seguiste todo este tiempo?” Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Akali asintió con la cabeza, sollozando.

Ahri no pudo evitar sentir tanta ternura por lo que acaba de escuchar y abrazó a la pequeña.

Akali aceptó el abrazo “por favor señorita…” Dijo mientras se pegaba lo más que podía a Ahri. Mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara de Akali la intentó consolar “no te preocupes cariño, no volveré a dejarte, nunca, si eso es lo que quieres”.

Akali la miró sorprendida mientras preguntaba “¿de verdad?”.

“si, volveré para verte cada vez que pueda, pero por ahora realmente debes irte” respondió Ahri. Akali dejó de llorar y sonrió mientras volvía a abrazar a la mujer.

Akali tenía ahora un rostro feliz “gracias señorita” respondió.

Luego de terminar con su abrazo, Ahri le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña y comenzó a alejarse y darse la vuelta mientras que Akali hizo lo mismo.

Hasta que Akali se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia ella para preguntar “una última cosa señorita...” dijo Akali.

Ahri volteó para dirigir la mirada a la niña “¿si, que sucede?”

Akali rascándose la cabeza “lo siento por no haber preguntado esto antes, pero, me gustaría saber su nombre, señorita zorro” dijo Akali algo avergonzada.

Ahri se sorprendió “oh cierto, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntas y no nos presentamos...” Se acercó a ella mientras le dice “mi nombre es Ahri” Akali la miró con gran ilusión al saber su nombre. Mientras que Ahri sonríe “¿cuál es el tuyo?” preguntó la mujer.

Akali sonriendo le contesta “¡Akali! ¡Me llamo Akali!” parecía muy entusiasmada.

Ahri le acarició el cabello “de acuerdo, Akali, es un gusto conocerte, nos veremos después” respondió con una gran sonrisa.

“¡es una promesa entonces, señorita Ahri!” la niña se había emocionado demasiado.

“¿Eh?…” dijo Ahri sorprendida.

Akali finalmente se fue caminando hasta encontrarse con las personas que la buscaban. Mientras Ahri observó el reencuentro de la niña con su padre desde lejos, asegurándose que ella por fin estuviera a salvo.

Finalmente, Ahri se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos en medio de la soledad. Al cabo de unas horas, en medio de la oscuridad, Ahri pensó para sí misma “¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Más bien ¿qué es lo que creo que estoy a punto de hacer? ¿Hacerme amiga de una niña? Ella realmente creyó que voy a hacerlo. Fácilmente pude haberla engañado con tal de que se fuera y me dejara en paz y no volvería a mostrarme frente a ella, de todas formas, es una niña, pronto lo olvidará y me habré librado de ese problema”

Ahri dejo salir un suspiró “… pero, lamentablemente no fue así, yo también quiero volver a verla, no tengo idea de porqué, quizá es porque pasó mucho tiempo que no convivo con los humanos” luego continuó “solo espero no cometer una estupidez”.


End file.
